


Because It's You

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer realizes why the simple act of wanting to wash Caitlin’s hair, means so much to him.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Caitlin Snow
Series: Finding My Way [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/The Flash  
Title: Because It’s You  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Caitlin Snow  
Pairing: Spencer/Caitlin  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Spencer realizes why the simple act of wanting to wash Caitlin’s hair, means so  
much to him.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds or The Flash, or anything else you recognize and I don’t  
claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 165

Word used: Wash

FMW # 7: Because It’s You

He wanted to wash Caitlin’s hair. It was so simple, so silly, really. There shouldn’t be anything romantic or sexy about it. Only there was, and Spencer loved it.

Touching her, but not in a sexual way. Though the idea still turned him on. Spencer had set everything up, so he’d be ready when Caitlin got home from work.

When she walked in the door, he talked her into having a shower with him before dinner, which he’d already cooked.

Once they were both naked and in the shower, Spencer smiled at his girlfriend as a realization hit him.

As she leaned into his touch she said, “What’s with the sudden desire for a shared shower? Not that I’m complaining.”

Spencer laughed. “I wanna wash your hair. But I’ve just had this urge, and it took me a while to realize why it’s so important... because it’s you.”

Caitlin smiled at his words, leaned in and kissed him, and then pulled back. “Well, what are you waiting for? Grab that shampoo.”

The End.


End file.
